


Coin toss for guard duty

by MewSefet



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, platonic but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewSefet/pseuds/MewSefet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to do it, so why not flip a coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin toss for guard duty

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian belongs to mimi-911, I'm just borrowing him...

Artemis sat on the ground, back leaning against the raised ledge that surrounded the roof. Her pearl hilted yataghan sheathed behind her back, making her position less comfortable. Huffing slightly she unsheathed it and leant back again the leather sheath flattening beneath her weight as she moved the weapon to her lap. A displeased expression rested on her features which increased as the male beside her fired another silent shot from the sniper.

They only had one sniper and much to her disappointment she had loss the coin toss that the two snipers had done to decide who got to use it for this assignment. So here she was sitting on guard as he got to do all the fun stuff. When it came down to it, it was probably better for her to be on guard rather than him considering she was better trained in close combat, but that didn't mean she was any less annoyed.

Over the fair few assignments with Adrian she had become reasonably attached to her fellow Australian, for reasons she passed off as common interests. The worked in different ways but their skills did play well with each other meaning that their pairing up for assignments was tactical. He tolerated her bluntness and seemed to trust her with his life to a certain extent, whether that was because he had little choice or because he wanted to, she was unsure.

Turning her head her eyes wandered over said male beside her, not even trying to hide that she was checking him out. She wasn't interested in a relationship with him; the thought hadn't really crossed her mind either. It was more the fact of appreciating what was in front of her. Adrian was what she perceived as quite attractive, both physical and personality wise, though for the moment it was the physical side that she was appreciating.

“You’re doing it again” she heard him say, making her look up to his face to be greeted with an amused smirk on his features.

“You have a problem with it?” she replied bluntly with a raised eyebrow. He thought for a moment before shrugging and returning his attention back to the task he had been set. Artemis finished her scan over him before going back to watching the entrances to the roof with a bored sigh.


End file.
